


Savoury

by kunemoo



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Crack, Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Head Chef headcanons that no one asked for, I just love the sea, Other, This is a rarepair so here I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunemoo/pseuds/kunemoo
Summary: Supergiant Games gave us Head Chef's blush emote.And so, here's content to give.
Relationships: Zagreus/Head Chef (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Savoury

**Author's Note:**

> So uh,, 
> 
> I can explain.
> 
> For starters..... College(tm).
> 
> My bf said there's no content for this ship so uh. I took it into my own hands and wrote something LOL. Then he joked/suggested that I should post it on my AO3, and he got me there. So! Here you go! I hope it's at least C-tier or B-tier content. <:3
> 
> I hope you're all having a wonderful holiday season!! Stay safe and keep on keeping on. <33 ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

_Chop, chop, chop._

The blade meeting the wood of the cutting board, slices sliding where they needed to go. It was precise, pristine. Clockwork. 

As Head Chef of the House of Hades, they hoped it stayed that way. Being such a shade in this leadership role was something they couldn't take lightly, lest Lord Hades lost his temper any further.

The walls and checkered kitchen tile were littered with the distraught claw marks of Cerberus. The prince's escape attempts made every room buzz with (rather delayed, they think to themself) bickering. 

Why, jest and delights were needed more than ever in a place like the House of Hades. The meals of the house are to remain immaculate, maybe even _better_ than that. Never any less.

After all, even for someone as grumpy as the head of the House, a good meal could turn the day around.

...Or night around. Time was rather trivial in a place such as the Underworld. 

Proximity was the higher priority-- the sooner they had the ingredients prepared, the more the House of Hades flowed undisturbed. The more souls that were brought to the house, the more work Hades had to do. The more escapes the prince tried, the longer he took to arrive at the House.

And the closer that prince Zagreus got to their station in the kitchen, the more Head Chef reminded themself that _no, everything was fine,_ it was simply the _stoves_ making their face warm.

“Chef.”

Head Chef tossed an onion to the air, nodding to him. With a few swift movements of the knife, uniform slices fell onto the board. A flicker of pride flourished in their chest.

They also noticed a spark in Zagreus' eye, they thought. Probably a trick of the light.

“I wonder if I could learn that using the Stygian Blade,” Zagreus mused, the smile soon reaching his eyes, “Perhaps I’ll ask you and Achilles for some lessons?”

Head Chef widened their eyes. Cutting up the food with Zagreus sounded almost too good to be true, let alone him _admiring_ something so mundane… Not that they were complaining.

They gave the prince another nod, smiling with their eyes as Zagreus gave another wave, presumably to try another escape.

Hopefully, this attempt was successful.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


The chef noticed the lounge gradually spruced to life. 

Cured meats could be hung in the kitchen now. Then an oven.. And _kitchenette._ Even intricate tables and seating began to litter the barren spots. They even found themself believing they were in their quaint little restaurant from their living days, a little more cheerful at the thought.

They were vaguely aware of the Prince’s responsibility to refurbish some areas of the House, especially the places where Cerberus went hysterical in the lounge. However, this was the most spotless _and_ finessed they’ve seen the lounge in…. Well, since they first arrived in the Underworld. 

Did Prince Zagreus have some liberties over what and where he can ask the builders to work on?

Just as they finished that thought and another round of minced ingredients, they heard footsteps, and a smell they haven’t encountered in years hit their nose.

Prince Zagreus-- in his arms, a pile of fish they never saw before.

...The Underworld had these?

Where? _How?_ It seemed like a _millennium_ since they last smelled or cooked with fish _besides_ the House’s lavraki.

They found themself waiting for the salty breeze of the seaside to dance through, the distant sound of ocean waves singing in the air, the occasional gull cry as they waited for guests to come through their door or sit by the windows with a meal. Amber sunsets that made the sun turn red the minute it touched the sea.

The memories poured through like a strike to the heart. 

After being here, forgetting how long it’s been… Their life on the surface became nothing but a faint memory. The sensation of cold winds and water hitting the sand felt like dreams by the prince’s first escape.

Until now.

All because of the kind-hearted treasure that was Zagreus, whose voice replaced the sound of beaches and presence reminded him of the sunsets from when they were alive. 

“I hope these can be of use for the meals around here. I figured you’d like to try something a little new,” Zagreus let out a quiet chuckle; Head Chef finally fell back to the Underworld. “Where should I put these?”

The chef rushed around the kitchen to find a place for the fish. They tried to ignore the warmth on their face seeing the prince’s smile or hearing his crystal clear laughter.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


They tried to keep count of the prince’s escape attempts, simply because they could. It wasn’t like they’ll get hurt by the knife if they got lost in thought.

They’d use the lounge entrance to keep track: At around the fifth attempt, Zagreus made a beeline to his chambers, presumably to try again. At the tenth or so, he’d take his time, stopping by the lounge and participating in casual banter.

After thirty-five, they lost count. So, they tried to find patterns.

Sometimes, he’d speed towards his chambers. Other times, he’d talk to the entire house. Each time was quite the gamble.

In other words, they found no pattern.

Tenacity was something the chef always admired in the people and shades around them, but when it came to the prince… They had some concerns. Whatever reason he was trying to escape the Underworld, it must be crucial.

As Zagreus stepped into the lounge, Head Chef had a hunch.

Maybe it was in the prince’s posture or a look in his eyes-- Both appeared more dim than usual. He didn’t even try to start a conversation with Dusa or Meg.

They met eyes, and the chef gave him a nod, which he returned. In seconds, Zagreus stepped towards a stool at the bar, sitting down and slumping forward. Head Chef blinked in surprise as Zagreus held his head in his hands.

Oh, no…

This would be a much easier endeavor, had they possessed a voice. 

But alas, the lounge was alive with banter at other tables, and the Head Chef was the closest in proximity to Prince Zagreus. Maybe instead of him initiating, maybe they should do so, instead?

After a few moments of silence between them, Head Chef looked around the room...

Nyx stood across the hall and was much kinder than Lord Hades, so they didn’t have to worry about getting scolded by her. The Lord was likely at his desk, doing paperwork as usual. The likelihood of him entering the lounge at this hour remained slim. The faint sound of sifted paper strengthened their theory.

Good, the coast was clear.

The chef cautiously made their way towards Zagreus, trying to think of words to convey and the right way to do so with every step. When the prince looked up, they jumped and stopped in their tracks.

“Chef.”

They nodded back to him. 

His words didn’t carry the usual cadence and cheer they normally do. Not to mention the forlorn glint to his eyes, which they didn’t notice before. To see Zagreus of all the residents in such a state... 

Their demeanor must have oozed concern, since Zagreus was quick to shake his head before letting out a sigh.

“I’m alright. It’s... Father simply being father. Ugh, I was so close, I swore I saw what I’ve heard was ‘sunlight’....” then, a tilt to his head, “Possibly.”

The smile reached Head Chef’s eyes, and Zagreus couldn’t help but let out a chuckle himself.

“It won’t be pleasant to go battle Theseus and the Minotaur again, though I’ll admit to enjoying the scenery of Elysium. It wasn't hot like Asphodel or dreary like Tartarus...”

And from there, Head Chef listened and imagined the lush green plants, the light pouring through leaves, and the one fan that was in the stands during the match against the champions. Zagreus eventually stood from his seat and followed the Head Chef throughout the kitchen. They couldn’t help but wonder if they were so entertaining that the prince was willing to talk to them so much. 

However, it wasn't like they minded. It was actually both a delight and relief to see Zagreus acting like himself again.

And even better, they found _just_ the meal that would cheer the prince up. It probably wouldn’t be like Eurydice’s cooking, according to how Zagreus described it, but they’ll try and come close. 

Zagreus followed them as they carried the bowl of Pom Porridge in their hands, placing it down on the counter where he once sat. He closed his eyes and inhaled the aroma of pomegranates, seasoning, and more.

“Ah, you’ve done it again, Chef,” he gave an inquisitive look around the lounge, “Who’s the lucky fellow getting this delight?”

Head Chef simply stepped back, looking towards Zagreus and gesturing towards the bowl. The prince widened his eyes.

“For me?”

A nod.

“...Was it because of how I arrived?”

Head Chef hesitated for a moment, before giving him an earnest nod.

Zagreus gazed at the bowl for a few heartbeats before meeting the chef’s eyes. He graced them with a radiant grin as he walked around the counter.

“Thank you,” his eyes sparkled as he sat down, “I’ll savor it, I promise.”

They let out a quiet chuckle, about to head back to their station when they heard Zagreus call out to them.

“A little closer, I wouldn’t want to disturb the rest of the lounge.”

And so, Head Chef bent down closer. And closer. 

They noticed Zagreus’s face coming close to their own, widening their eyes and looking towards the prince. 

Oh, dear… This was almost like a kiss, wasn’t it? It felt like eons since they had such close contact with anyone. And for the first being in that time to be _Prince Zagreus,_ of all people...

“Is this uncomfortable?” his brow furrowed, “I can stop.”

Face burning, they gave a quick shake of their head, trying to signal with their hands in any way possible that this was alright.

_More_ than alright, actually. Being this close to someone you admire, who _initiated_ this contact? They'd have to have burnt their incorporeal brain on the stove to find this uncomfortable. This felt _delightful._

The gestures earned them a chuckle the sound of honey. Zagreus then leaned more on the table and lifted his head up.

They felt warmth on their cheek, making their heart skip a beat as if they were still alive. Zagreus’s smile felt warmer than sunlight.

Oh.

_Oh._

The kitchen visits will be even more of a highlight to their routine than they already were, then.


End file.
